The Seven Brothers
by JovenGoh
Summary: Full summary inside. The story is not only about Amu and Ikuto, but Amuto will come out a lot. Amu x Ikuto, Kukai x Utau, Nagi x Rima, Kairi x Yaya, Ran x Daichi, Yoru x Miki, Temari x Rhythm.
1. The Meeting

**Joven: Alright, I've decided to do another fanfic, to kill time! And I thought this fanfic might be more, intriguing. And anyway, what's R&R? :/ ..**

**Also, this fanfic is something like a Taiwan drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

The Seven Brothers.

Summary,

Tsukiyomi Aruto, the head of Easter, has seven sons located in different parts of Japan. One day, he contracted an illness that is not known to any human at that point of time. He decided to take this opportunity to gather them together, to split his assets as he knew he does not have much time. However, to be able to inherit his assets, he set one condition; his sons must live together, go to school together and turn into a real family. And so, they are transferred to a terrace located in Seiyo, not knowing how their live would turn out within this one year, since they only agreed due to their greediness.

Amu x Ikuto, Utau x Kukai, Rima x Nagihiko, Ran x Daichi, Yoru x Miki, Rhythm x Temari, Kairi x Yaya.

**Main Characters ;**

Seven brothers:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Souma Kukai  
Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Daichi  
Yoru  
Rhythm  
Sanjou Kairi

**(If you're wondering about their difference in first name, let us just say that they are somehow, changed, by their mothers.)**

Ten sisters:

Hinamori Amu  
Tsukiyomi Utau  
Miki  
Mashiro Rima  
Ran  
Temari  
Dia  
Su  
Yuiki Yaya  
Hinamori Ami

**(Not biological sisters, but they have a very strong bond and hence, forming this alliance or something.)**

Teachers: Sanjou Yukairi, Nikaidou Yuu

**There're more characters, but naming them now won't be any fun. Leave it for later (:**

**Chapter 1; the meeting.**

The building of Easter stood in the town of Seiyo. Tsukiyomi Aruto stood in front of the glass window and thought, _'It's time...'_ He started to cough furiously, and when he stopped coughing, he went to his table and pressed a few numbers. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"**What can I do for you, boss?"** The secretary, Souko, asked.

"I need you to gather a few boys here to Seiyo… Get the names from Tsukasa. Get them here before New Year starts and also, get me an ambulance…" His voice trailed away as his body collapse. The door flung open and a few man carried Aruto with a stretcher and soon, the ambulance went on its way to the hospital.

'_Rest assured, boss.'_ Souko thought, immediately working on gathering the boys.

**Two weeks later, New Year.**

Soon, a new year arrived. In the car park of Seiyo, a BM was parked perfectly in a try and out came a guy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. As he shut the door, a Ducati bike rode to the slot beside him. He took off his helmet, revealing his brown, spiky hair and his emerald eyes. As the both of them walked towards the building, the guy with the Ducati thought, _'He must be filthy rich to have one of those Limited Edition BMs…"_

The both of them walked towards their destination while the brunette looked at the other guy. Soon, he was unable to take his stares and turn to him, saying, "I'm not a gay. Look away please."

"Wha-"Was all the brunette could reply. Soon, footsteps could be heard from behind them. Both of them looked towards the direction, only to find five other guys. The man with the BM spun back and went to the destination he was invited to a week ago.

**A/N: If you're wondering why is it a week, let me clear your doubts. Firstly, Souko will need to locate the boys and get the tickets. Locating itself isn't easy, and they're time consuming and so, the boys received them only a week ago, earliest. Oh yeah, the seven boys were all invited by a very hot babe, which is why they came in the first place!**

**The meeting room.**

Inside the Easter's meeting room, the seven boys were seated around a huge table. The room was filled with silence until an adult with yellow hair and crimson red eyes stepped in.

"Good morning, young masters." He started saying. "I'm Tsukasa, your father's personal lawyer. I'm-"

"Where's the babe?" Ikuto, the one with the BM stated plainly. He accepted the invitation only because of the hot babe, and not for some talks.

"Yeah! I came here only wanting to see her once again." The brunette stated, his face with a bit of disappointment.

"We're not here to talk about these, my boys." Tsukasa said with a smile. He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button towards the direction of the television. Soon, the screen lit up and the image shows Aruto, who is smoking and suddenly coughing.

"DAD!" The boys said in unison.

"What are you talking about!" Nagihiko, said the third son of Aruto, confused.

"Who are you guys calling dad?" Asked Daichi, the fourth.

"He's my dad~nya!" Exclaimed the fifth, Yoru.

"There must be some kind of miscommunication." Kairi, the last, said as he pushed up his specs and watched the other six fought between who is Aruto's son. And that is when Tsukasa took a loud speaker and placed it in front of his mouth and said, "Please, sit down."

They stopped, unwillingly, and got back to their seats.

"Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Daichi, Yoru, Rhythm, Kairi… even though you guys don't know each other, but you're all my son."

"And here I thought you only loved mum! You're such a flirt!" Nagihiko said, not getting used to having a bunch of new brothers as he was always the only son.

"It's not that I'm a flirt… It's just that I'm deeply in love with all your mums…" He said.

"So… what are we gathered here for, dad?" Kairi asked, wondering what could happen next.

"As you can see, your dad here is sick." He started saying, with a bit of disappointment. "You are all gathered here for a reason, and that is to inherit my will. Of course, you're not going to get it so easily. There is only one condition to inherit my will, and that is to live together for one year and turn into a real family. That is when I will be able to let you guys inherit my will. Of course, if you guys want to back out, you can leave now." Aruto stated. The seven of them immediately took their leave as they heard the last sentence. Aruto continued, "But if you can't even do such a simple task, I'll not even give you a cent, and we can also severe our family ties immediately!" Aruto finished, and he started coughing.

The boys know that his dad is serious about this. This is the first time that they have ever seen their dad getting this furious. Suddenly, Kukai spoke, "How much does my dad have anyway?"

"Net worth, NT$10 Billion." Tsukasa replied with a smile. On the other hand, the seven boys looked at him as if Tsukasa is crazy. Yoru broke the silence.

"Are you serious! My dad's a starving artist! How could he have so much!~Nya." Yoru stated.

"Your dad is an artist, not a starving artist. He have up to 100 art galleries all over the world. Not only that, Easter also invests in entertainment, good and drinks, construction and etc." Tsukasa stated with a smile. And that is when all the seven guy went back to their seat.

"I hope that you won't let me down. Let me recuperate and when I'm back to normal, I'll look for you boys. See you in a year." Aruto said, as the television turned off.

Tsukasa walked towards them and passed a very thick book to them. "These are the contracts. Once you're done reading, please sign at the front page and pass it back to me. And after this, I will send you to where you would stay…" He looked at them, with a smile. The boys quickly sign the contract and took their bags. Tsukasa gathered the contracts and place them safely, before leading them outside. He told Ikuto and Kukai the address to where they live, and brought the rest with him.

**Soon, night arrived.**

They soon reached their destination. The seven boys were amazed at how spooky can the place they live look like at night. Soon, Tsukasa went towards them.

"Looks like I'll be sending you up to here. I wish that you all success." Tsukasa said with a smile as he 'floated' away. The seven boys were spooked up and suddenly, the thunder roared. They looked at each other. Slowly, they walked towards to their new villa.

The seven sons of Aruto have decided to live together. However, this is all because of the greed inside of them. Is this going to change or will they live together only for the money? Find out more!

**A/N: Well, this is it. Tell me whether if I should continue the story. Also, give me some comments on it. I'll be working on my other story as well, so it's not going to be fast. Sorry about that. :/**


	2. Conflict between brothers

**Joven: Alright… Chapter 7 for 'The key that matches my lock.' Is up! For those who haven't read it, please review and give me some comments, if you want that is.**

**Some mistakes in chapter 1,**

**-Aruto's assets should have been US $10 billion.**

**-He invests in entertainment, ****food**** and drinks, constructions and etc.**

**I actually wanted to wait for five reviews, and then put up chapter 2, but since there were four positive comments, I'll update chapter 2 earlier then planned.**

**Reviews:**

**-Foxgrl18  
**loves it so please keep it up

**Well, thank you (: and I hope it will be up to your expectations.**

**-Chipmunk3245  
**wow! i love it! i cant wait to see what happens next! keep writing!

Ikuto3Yoru

**Thank you (:**

**-Coonbuddy1  
**wow i like it continue plz!

**I will (:**

**-azuashihiko  
**cool! :D please continue this story1! :D can't wait for the rimahiko parts :D

~azuashihiko

**Alright (: But, the romance part won't be coming anytime soon, not until the brothers gets along well, at least… :/ So you'll have to wait.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, even though it's only four person… Please Read&Review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 2, Conflicts between brothers.

_-Flashback_

_They soon reached their destination. The seven boys were amazed at how spooky can the place they live look like at night. Soon, Tsukasa went towards them._

_"Looks like I'll be sending you up to here. I wish that you all success." Tsukasa said with a smile as he 'floated' away. The seven boys were spooked up and suddenly, the thunder roared. They looked at each other. Slowly, they walked towards to their new villa._

They walked towards the doors of the spooky villa, and another thunder roared. They stood still, as no one dared to make another move. Just then, one of the seven boys stood out.

"I'm going to open the door." Daichi said, hiding his fear.

"Better not~nya!" Yoru warned. Daichi went on ahead, ignoring Yoru's advice. Just as he took his first step, all seven boys saw a shadow floated infront of them. They were stunned at what they saw. The door suddenly made squeaking sounds as the door starts to open and a figure appeared infront of them.

"What the f, Ghost!" Rhythm said, shocked by the appearance of the figure.

"Ghost?" The figured said as she revealed her orange hair, and tilted her head sideways.

"The ghost spoke!" Rhythm said again, hiding behind Daichi.

"Look carefully, dumb ass." Ikuto stated plainly.

"What's with that look…?" Kukai asked, wondering what had she been doing.

"Look…? Oh, I get it! Let me go change!" The girl said cheerfully. She then disappeared somewhere and came back within seconds with a new outfit. "Young masters, please come in." She said, as she invited the seven boys inside.

As they entered, the seven boys looked around their new house. To their surprise, the villa was not as spooky as the exterior. The villa is neat and tidy, leaving no speck of dust on the furnitures. Ikuto saw some of his dad's portrait on the wall and thought, _'Crazy old man.'_

"The old master may look serious and stuff, but he actually is a fun loving person." The girl told Ikuto, as though she read his mind.

"Hey, you called us young masters… then who are you~nya?" Yoru asked, wondering who the girl is.

"I'm the housekeeper, and you can call me Dia." She introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, young masters."

"What a cute housekeeper…" Rhythm thought aloud, allowing everybody to hear what he just said.

"Where's my room?" Ikuto asked. He would rather sleep than standing and listening to talks.

"Your rooms are on the second and third levels, and your names are on the door." Dia said, with a smile. Ikuto then went up to look for his room, followed by Kukai, Nagi and Kairi. Then, Yoru went towards Dia.

"Since you're the housekeeper~nya, I'll leave this to you~nya!" Yoru said, passing Dia his luggage and went up. All Dia could say was, "But…"

"Thank you, Dia-Chan!" Daichi passed her his bag and took his bicycle up. Rhythm stood there, being a bit angry on the inside. He went up to Dia and to her surprise, Rhythm said, "I'll help you out."

"Thank you, Rhythm-sama!" Dia said as she passed him the luggage. "You can do it!" Said Dia, as she passed him the last luggage and left Rhythm taking all the luggage to his room.

**Ikuto's and Kukai's room.**

Kukai was trying his best to tidy his part of the room to be as clean as possible. However, the cleaning was not as neat as he expected and soon, he attempt to get along with Ikuto.

"Hey, you like cars?" Kukai asked, as he recalled Ikuto having one of the limited edition's BM. He was waiting for Ikuto's reply but Ikuto himself was to busy making his bed and he did not want to reply the question. Kukai was pissed on the inside, when he said something that caught Ikuto's attention.

"Hey, wanna race?" Kukai asked, with a smirk.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He slowly sat up from his bed, turned to Kukai and asked, "You challenging me?"

"You sure catch things fast. Up to it?" Kukai gave Ikuto another smirk, challenging him once again.

"Bring it." Ikuto said, as he got off his bed. Just as they were about to step out of their room, Dia stepped in.

"Where are you going, Young masters?" Dia asked, wondering where they would be going this late of the night.

"Drag-racing." Ikuto said, and pushed Dia off the way. As they took the first step out of the room, loud noises could be heard from above their room stung their ears, making the three fall on all fours.

"Who the hell would be playing the guitar this late!" Kukai asked, hoping Dia can give him the answer.

"Must be Kairi-Sama and Naghiko-Sama. Ikuto-sama and Kukai-sama, stop fighting alright? Be good boys. I will go stop them now…" Dia said, as she struggled to get out of Ikuto's and Kukai's leg-fight, since the two are unable to race…

**-Nagihiko's and Kairi's room.**

Inside the room of the third and the last, drums and guitar could be heard. However, both instruments were playing to their own tune and hence, causing the sound to be disruptive instead of pleasing.

Dia stepped into the room, her hands still covering her ears. She went up to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko-sama! Please stop playing! You'll alert the neighbours!" Dia persuaded. However, it was of no use and none of her words went in his head. Dia let out a scream, before reaching for a frying pan out of nowhere and knock out Nagihiko in a strike. She then turned around and gave a death glare at Kairi, who was still playing his drum. She appeared behind him and gave him a knock on the head with the pan she had on her hand, knocking out Kairi in a single hit. Dia was proud of what she had done but that moment lasted not for long, for she heard the voices of Kukai and Ikuto quarrelling. She then rushed out to stop the two from racing. As she rushed out of the room, Yoru was coming from the staircase, looking for her.

"Dia~nya!" Yoru called out.

"Something the matter, Yoru-sama?" Dia asked, as she turned around.

"Can you remove the thing Daichi placed at our door? It's troublesome~nya." Yoru said.

"But, I'm kind of busy right now. I'll clear it later okay?" Dia assured Yoru.

"Since you're so busy, let me handle it. Do you have a tool box~nya?" Yoru said.

"Yes. What do you need?" Dia asked.

"Screwdrivers!" Yoru said. Dia reached for one out of nowhere. Yoru wondered where did she take the screwdrivers from.

"Hammer?" Yoru said again as Dia jumped and a hammer appeared out of nowhere again.

"How did you get these things…?" Yoru asked, aloud.

"Yoru-sama… do you still need anything? I'm a bit busy right now…" Dia said.

"Pliers!" Yoru said.

"Pliers…? Oh! I think it's at the fridge. Can you go get it your self? I'm in a rush now…" Dia said, as she rushed down to the lobby.

"If the Pliers are in the fridge, where will the ice-creams be~nya?" Yoru pondered, and soon shrug it off and went back to his room.

As Dia walked down the stairs, she thought that Rhythm, Yoru and Daichi are the best, since they did not create any trouble. But why would Yoru need a pair of pliers? She soon shrugged off the thought when she heard the noise of Ikuto and Kukai fighting.

**-Lobby**

When Dia arrived, Ikuto and Kukai were pinching each others' faces. Dia tried to persuade them to stop, when ikuto let go of his hand and pushed Kukai away.

"Let's go." Ikuto said, walking out of the villa. Just then, Daichi got back. He was spun around by Ikuto and Kukai, who was right behind Ikuto.

"Daichi-sama! Please help me stop them! They're going to race at this late of the night! Something might happen to them!" Dia pleaded. She did not want Ikuto or Kukai to get into an accident. After hearing what Dia said, Daichi got the wrong idea.

"You know, a bicycle depends on manpower. It can't compare to huge vehicles like cars and bikes. But since you trust me so much, I believe I can outrace them, and break the world record!" Daichi said, full of confidence as he ran up to get his bicycle.

"Huh…?" Dia said, as she wondered what Daichi meant when he said that. She soon shrugged off the thought and went to the kitchen.

**-Yoru's, Rhythm's and Daichi's room.**

Daichi ran up excitedly. As he stepped into the room, he saw his bicycle, only separated into different parts. He knelt down infront of it and cried, saying "Oh! My bicycle! Even though we have not been together for long, but we've been to many beautiful places… everything is in our hearts…"

"Why do you have to leave me!" He said, loudly and still crying. What he knows nothing about was that Yoru was the one who did this, and Rhythm saw everything.

**-Outside.**

Kukai and Ikuto walked out thinking of their destination. A place suddenly came into Ikuto's mind.

"There is a bakery almost twenty kilometres from here, in the town of Saiyo. Whoever has its Chocolate cake first will win." Ikuto stated, as he stepped into his car.

"I know where it is. Their cake there is one of the best in Saiyo, especially banana flavoured." Kukai replied with a smirk, as he sat on his bike and starts his engine.

"I don't like bananas but whatever. Whoever bought the bread or cake there and eats them first is the winner." Ikuto said as he started his engine, while Kukai placed his helmet on his head and sped off, leaving Ikuto behind.

"Think you can win by having a head start?" Ikuto thought aloud, smirking. He then stepped on the accelerator and sped off.

**-Highway.**

The race was intense and until now, Kukai was still leading. A smirk formed on Ikuto's face.

'_Even if your skills are better than mine, two wheels just can't win four wheels.'_ He thought, placing his gear at four. The car then went beside Kukai, who was stunned. Ikuto showed him a smirk, and stepped harder on the accelerator, giving him the lead.

'_Teasing me…? Not a chance.'_ Kukai said to himself in his head. He too, increased the speed of his bike and overtook Ikuto. The race has been like this, the two boys overtaking each other.

'_Interesting.'_ Ikuto thought, as he came to a stop, allowing Kukai to overtake hime. He then slowly chased him from behind.

**-Town of Seiyo.**

In the busy town of Saiyo, a bike sped towards the bakery he was heading for. To his surprise, a familiar BM was parked there and seconds later, a guy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes stepped out, eating a piece of cake.

"I…Ikuto!" To his surprise, his brother won.

"You're slow."Ikuto said, as he ate his cake.

"Congratulations then…" Kukai said, unwillingly.

"Dia sent us a message. Read it yourself." Ikuto said, as he took another bite of the cake he had in hand.

"Why?" Kukai asked, wondering what could be in the message.

"Just read. I'm going to fix my car." Ikuto said, as he walked towards his car.

"Alright then… I guess I'll go home." Kukai said, and he sped off.

'_Impatient as ever…'_ Ikuto thought and stepped into his car and sped off.

**-With Ikuto.**

Ikuto drove his way to his friend's garage. To his surprise, he saw a pink haired lady with bright pink eyes instead.

"Where's Kenji?" He asked the girl, who was shocked from Ikuto's presence.

"He went to the army to re-service. Need help?" The girl smiled at him.

"It's okay… I'll come by another day." Ikuto said. He was about to reverse his car when the girl walked up.

"Can't trust me?" She asked, furiously.

"Okay, fix it then. My car's"

"Speed is unstable, right?" The girl interrupted him.

"How did you know?" Ikuto asked plainly.

"The engine of the sport's car must be checked regularly, don't you know?" She asked Ikuto.

"Whatever. Just fix the car."Ikuto said, as he stepped out of his car.

"Don't you want to know the price first?" The girl asked.

"Nope. Fix my car." Ikuto stated plainly.

"You're quite different. Most of my other customers would bargain to lower the price for just spare parts, and their driving skills suck at the same time." She said and thought of asking him a question.

"Hey, are you good at driving?" She asked, as she started to fix Ikuto's car.

"Nope. Average driver." Ikuto said, as he thought of how he won Kukai.

_-Highway flashback._

'_Interesting.' Ikuto thought, as he came to a stop, allowing Kukai to overtake hime. He then slowly chased him from behind. _

_Ikuto knew that they were about to turn. With that, he placed his gear at three, slowing down his speed. And when they are about to turn, Ikuto placed it at two, and did a drift. He then slowly increases his speed. Kukai however, failed to realise that Ikuto was in front of him as he was too busy turning his bike around._

_-End of flashback._

"Hey, what's your name?" The girl asked, as she pushed down the cover for the car.

"Ikuto. How much is it?" Ikuto asked. He is getting impatient and wants to go home, immediately.

" $3000. And I'm Ran." She replied, with a smile. Ikuto passed ran the money and stepped into the car. He started the engine and get out of the village, and head back for the villa.

**-Villa**

When Ikuto reached home, Kukai was already sitting on the sofa with the others. He wondered what happened, but never spoke.

"Welcome back, Ikuto-sama." Dia greeted, with a smile.

"Hey, go tap your finger at the clock thing." Nagihiko instructed Ikuto.

"Huh?" Ikuto stated plainly. Why would he need to tap his finger on some clock?

"According to the contract page 253 rule number 3, all seven boys have to tap their finger on the clock, and they can't leave the house after twelve. This is because Aruto-sama believes that "Sleep early, Waking up early" is good for health."

"You memorised the whole book~nya?" Yoru asked, amazed.

Dia simply gave a nod wile Ikuto went to tap his finger. He was about to go to his room when Dia said, "Chotto!"

Everybody looked at Dia, expecting something good to happen, or at least something that is worth waiting.

"You have to hug each other before you sleep." Dia said, with a smile.

"No" The boys said in unison, except Rhythm.

"But page 522 contract number six stated that you have to hug each other, so that it will increase your bond as brothers, or else you will not be able to inherit Aruto-sama's US$10Billion…" Dia said, panicky. Rhythm, seeing Dia unhappy, came up with an idea.

"Hey! Look! US$10Billion!" As he point towards the top. All the seven boys looked up, imagined that there really is ten billion dropping from above. They were all so overjoyed that they broke into hugs, not realising that they hugged each other.

"Very good! Now everybody can sleep peacefully! Good night, young masters!" Dia said, smiling and left for her room, leaving the seven boys to hug each other.

**Joven: Sorry if I update too slow. Only got to update because today is my off-day. So hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2, and also R&R (:**

**I'm so addicted to saying R&R ): ..**


	3. The troubles of school

**Thanks for the positive reviews. Please give me comments on the story on how I can improve on it.**

**Reviews:**

**-chipmunk3245**

hahaha awesome chapter! loved it! plz plz plz plz write more soon!

**Alright, I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible (:**

**-Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

please update soon, this story is awsome!

**I'm trying my best to, 'cause I still have to work and stuff, so yeah :/**

**-mangagirl346**

PWz update soon cuz this story is awesome and is Su the one who runs the bakery thing?

**Well, if I announced it, then the story won't be interesting anymore, will it? :3**

**-amulet4tune**

nice but pllllleeeeesssseeedd update faster

**Alright, I'll try my best. Actually planned to do it earlier but my Microsoft Word corrupted.**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Well, hope to get more soon, even though I'm not a very good writer and stuff. :x Please Read, Rate, Review and if possible, help me Revise my grammar a bit. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 3, Troubles of school.

_-Flashback_

_"Hey! Look! US$10Billion!" As he point towards the top. All the seven boys looked up, imagined that there really is ten billion dropping from above. They were all so overjoyed that they broke into hugs, not realising that they hugged each other._

_"Very good! Now everybody can sleep peacefully! Good night, young masters!" Dia said, smiling and left for her room, leaving the seven boys to hug each other._

**-The very next day.**

Dia woke up and wore her dress. She then went to her seat at her computer table and spoke with the microphone, which allows everyone in the villa to hear her speak.

"**Test 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Young masters, please get up."** Dia spoke gently, and rang a bell at the microphone. All of the seven boys woke up quite reluctantly as the sound of the bell boomed through their ears. All of them woke up reluctantly. To them, school is a bother.

"**Young masters may not be familiar with the surroundings. Do allow Dia to help you to get used to your new home." **Dia said sweetly. At this time, Kukai went to the toilet to brush his teeth and doing his stuffs. **"The toilet have been cleaned, and your toothbrush is differentiated by the colour of the toothbrush for hygiene purposes. Please flush after the use of the toilet bowl." **And Kukai dropped his toothbrush into the toilet bowl. He went to get a new one and placed it in his mouth. As he took the toilet paper and was about to pick up the toothbrush, he dropped the current toothbrush into the toilet bowl again…

"**Your school uniforms are already ironed and place inside the cupboard."** Dia instructed the boys. In Daichi, Yoru and Rhythm's room, Daichi shouted, "Dia! Why is the shirt so tight! Damn, I've become so fit after a night sleep…" And in Nagihiko and Kairi's room, Kairi shouted, "Dia! Why did you give me Daichi's uniform! His ass is so big… and he have body odour!"

"**Oh, and the hairdryer have not been used for too long, so please refrain from using it."** Dia warned. However, Nagihiko, who was in the middle of drying his hair, got electrocuted.

"**And lastly, please gather at the dining table and have your breakfast before leaving school today." **Dia told the boys through the microphone and left her room.

The boys gathered at the dining table. They soon finished their breakfast and Dia appeared out of nowhere.

"Young masters! Everybody in school knows that you are transferred there and they are all very excited." Dia broke the news. This caught Ikuto's and Kairi's attention.

"They know we are transferring?" Ikuto asked. "And excited?" Kairi continued. Dia replied with a nod. The seven brothers looked at each other. Just what is about to happen in school that day?

**-Seiyo High.**

In Seiyo High, students have been talking about the arrival of seven new transfer students. They are excited to meet the new boys. Some say they are hot, and some said that one of them drives a car. However, all of them wished that they would be able to manage to handle what's coming up for them.

The seven boys looked at the school they are about to go for a year. Suddenly, a van drove passed them, exhausting fumes from the back of the car, making them cough due to insufficient amount of oxygen. Behind the van was a guy, chasing for it, shouting, "Driver! Stop!"

"May I know if you're Nikaidou-sensei?" The driver asked, after getting down and opened up the back door of his van.

"Yes, I am, are the new uniforms ready?" Nikaidou asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeap, here, 20 sets." The driver said, as he passed him the uniforms.

"20 sets? Hahaha, you sure like to joke. Our school have thousands of student, how can it be only 20 sets?" Nikaidou asked, wondering what kind of prank is this.

"You're the joker. The manufacturing company have been closed down. The boss did 20 sets and ran away." The driver replied his question.

"Then… What about the deposit…?" Nikaidou asked, dumbfounded.

"Ask the boss. Make way, I need to go to other places." The driver asks as he got onto his car. The car drove out of Seiyo High, leaving Nikaidou there, not knowing what to do.

**-Class 2-6**

In the class 2-6, there are nine girls sitting at their seats and three guys doing the cleaning. Screams can be heard from the hallway as the seven boys walked into the class. As they walked in and took their seat, Ikuto immediately recognised Ran, but never paid much attention to her. What caught his eyes is the girl sitting at the corner of the class. She was looking outside the window with her golden honey eyes. Ikuto soon shrug of the thought and took his seat.

Kukai was mesmerised by the beauty of a blonde in his class. She has long, yellow hair with purple eyes. He felt like it is love at first sight, but acts normally and took his seat.

Nagihiko went to his sit. Beside him was a blonde with golden honey eyes. Nagihiko thought that she was his type of girl but never said a thing. He took his seat and look away from her, only to raise the girl's suspicion.

Ran caught Daichi's attention. In Daichi's head, all he thought was that, _'I'm in love.' _He then slowly walked to his sit, his eyes still glued on Ran.

Out of the sudden, the girl with blonde hair and purple eyes walked towards Ikuto.

"You guys are the transfer student, are you?" She asked.

"Yea." Ikuto replied her question plainly.

"Good, now please clean the toilet for today." She ordered the seven boys. All of them were dumbfounded, except for Ikuto.

"Did you just ask us to clean the toilet…?" Ikuto asked, hiding his killing intent behind his tone.

"Why, yes she is." Stated the girl with blue hair and eyes, moving herself beside the blonde. This caused the seven boys to stand up, due to anger. As if responding to their anger, the nine girls stood up to defend themselves. Out of the sudden, someone came in from behind.

"Wow! The transfer students are here!" The teacher said, his hands full with the new uniform. "It seems that the class monitor is busy… Amu, can you help me to distribute the new uniforms?" The teacher asked politely. The girl with pink hair and golden honey eyes stood up and walked towards the teacher. _'So her name is Amu…'_ Ikuto thought to himself.

"Kawaii!" Amu said, as she saw the uniforms. She then distributed to the class. Everybody got changed to their new uniforms, and they all looked stunning.

"Nikaidou-Sensei, why are we changing uniforms~nya?" Yoru asked.

"Well, there are only 20 sets of these in school." Nikaidou replied, with a peace sign.

"How did you do it~nya!" Yoru asked, surprised at how amazing his teacher is.

"Well, of course, it is not easy. I have to compete with teachers of this school and win them to be able to produce this type of result." Nikaidou said, as he sweat dropped…

_-Flashback_

_Then… What about the deposit…?" Nikaidou asked, dumbfounded._

"_Ask the boss. Make way, I need to go to other places." The driver asks as he got onto his car. The car drove out of Seiyo High, leaving Nikaidou there, not knowing what to do._

_Nikaidou reported to the principal's office, worrying about losing his job._

"_What did you say…? You only have 20 sets…?" The principal, Midori, asked._

"_I didn't know that the company will collapse…" Nikaidou replied._

"_You're in deep trouble… The board of directors have decided to fire you." Midori said, "Unless you think of something."_

"_I'll buy the uniforms." Nikaidou said._

"_Give me the money then." Midori looked at him._

"_Can I pay by instalment…?" Nikadou said, scratching his head and gave Midori a smile._

Suddenly, Kairi spoke. "Teacher, why is it that only the guys have to do the cleaning?"

"Sorry, but all the cleanings are done by the guys of the class." Nikaidou said politely.

"Huh? Sorry, please re…"

"DONE BY THE GUYS!" Nikaidou interrupted Yoru, who tried to tease his form teacher. Nikaidou then continued, "Okay, so the rules are designated by the class monitor. As everyone knows, I'm a very democratic person… So the class monitors are voted by the students in the class and of course majority wins. Let's start with taking the attendance. Dia… Dia…?"

"Dia Here!" As a figure of a girl arrived at the door. All of the boys are shocked, except for Rhythm, who smiled at her arrival.

"Don't be late next time alright? So I hope the new transfer student can…"

"But the rules are set before we came. To us, it is totally unfair." Ikuto stated, as he gave a death glare at Nikaidou. Nikaidou, not knowing what to do, put on his sunglasses and turned a blind eye at the problem he is currently facing. Utau, the class monitor, then went up and faced Ikuto.

"This battle of the sexes, Nikaidou-sensei won't be involved. If you got guts, let's settle this privately." Utau challenged.

"Bring it." Ikuto replied, as he hates being challenged.

**A/N: Chapter 3! But I think, it's quite short. I'll try to make chapter 4 longer. Alright, now for the most important announcement. I'll make "The Seven Brothers" a weekly series. So I'll update the story at Sunday night or Monday morning every week. That's the best I can do for you guys now.**

**Please Read&Review&Rate and comment, thanks. (:**


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note; **

**First of all, a sincere apologies to those who have anticipated [The Seven Brothers] chapter 3. Here's my explanation.**

**-Flashback**

_**It's seven a.m in the morning. I woke up to get myself dressed for work. And then, I went on to my Microsoft words.**_

_**-Five minutes later-**_

_***Blue screen* **_

_**... ...**_

_**KYAAAA!**_

**-Ends of flashback.**

**But no, seriously.**

**Okay, the real reason is because I've got my computer changed, and my original plot for the story's gone... and that's because I've forgot to save my plot to that freaking thumbdrive.**

**And yes, I'm really sorry and so, this is what I've come up with.**

**As you guys know, or maybe not, Chapter 3 ended when Utau, the class monitor, picked up a fight with the seven boys. How the story continues depends on you! [And please don't ask me to follow the show... I mean, I really liked the entire show, but the characters and their personalities aren't the same, and I'd like to keep their personalities the same.]**

**You can leave your ideas by various ways through fanfiction that I'll be able to receive and as long I like that idea, I will pick up from it.**

**If there's really no choice, the story would be left there, until I thought of a plan to make up this hole.**

**And lastly, I'm really apologetic to those who have anticipated, and I look forward to your ideas. (:**


End file.
